


On the wrong side of  the night

by LittleSlugLand



Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: Infidelity is never forgiven
Relationships: Maximilian Veers/Zevulon Veers
Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870993
Kudos: 10





	On the wrong side of  the night

He should expect it. When it happened, the ferocity of it left him torn apart. He had to accept the change. He knew he would never do that. He would fight back every time if he tried it again. It started innocently like all bad things did. They were at the New Year Gala. The invitation was expected and welcomed. Everything went smoothly until that fateful moment. He acted on impulse and was too friendly, too flirty and it was not taken well. The hiss in his ear of disapproval was ignored. He was a fool. He tried to stand up, but his legs gave up. It was too late to regret his action. He should not take the drink from his hands. He drank it. The world started to turn too fast under his feet. The Coruscant gravitation pool was too heavy on his body. He was escorted out by him. It looked like he drank too much and alcohol didn’t settle well. They were discreet and no suspicious behaviour was detected by others. He was told by him later. He hardly remembered the trip to their place. What he remembered too well, what came after the door closed with his behind them. The first punch took him by surprise. It landed on his jaw and sent him spinning on the floor. The kick in his guts was the second and made him curl. He lashed out but the punches and kicks were given with expertise of somebody, who was used to delivering street justice or was just used to hurt people. He dragged him to the fresher. He was fighting and almost managed to get free before the punch left him disoriented for the moment. The duck tape cut into his wrists. He tied him to the fresher faucet. The ice cold water hit his face. The most disturbing was the silence and surgical precision while his wet uniform was cut from his body. He struggled. Only to be soundly beaten for his efforts. He ended naked under icy cold water. His teeth started to clatter. His body numb. 

“So many things, I would do if I had my way with you in the past, but you wouldn’t let me, “ the voice made him open his eyes and he tried to find him. “You have looked at another, that is no go. That must be punished. I hate when you look at another. I tolerate only one man beside me in your life. You should know by now. But you do not. You need to know to whom you belong.” The hand grabbed his hair and yanked them. It was so wrong. It should not be like that. He was one who kicked his legs apart. He realised what was going to happen renewed his effort to get free.

“You can scream, but none can hear you here,” there was no malice in those words, just truth. “I will fuck you, good and hard. I will make you feel it and to remember it, because every time you trespass you will get it this way.” The fingers poked on his hole. It was just pressure but it made him panic. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything the rolled towel in makeshift gag was forced between his lips. There was no tenderness. The fingers spread his hole and he bit the cloth. It was unpleasant but it didn’t hurt yet. When he felt the pressure. He was in full blown panic.It hurt. It bloody hurt. He went rigid. 

“There is no mercy for you, there is no tenderness for you,” the slap of the hips and he was in his body. He didn’t give him a time, he didn’t pause he started to fuck him not caring if he was hurting. The pain was searing and something warm trickled on his tight. It was not water. He realised. It didn’t stop. The cock was splitting him in fast and hard thrust. He was biting the gag in order not to scream. 

“What would people say to those you know if they saw you in this place? Naked and breathless with cum dripping from your ass?” The panic was seizing him. How could he live with such disgrace and shame? He was not them. He was like them and it was over. The cock slipped out of him and he collapsed. He was hanging only by his hands.

“He will find you and use you as he wishes after I inform him about your trespass. You know how he takes such things… father.”


End file.
